onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Foods
Adding Energy Steroid Just to ask, since the Energy Steroid is a type of consumable item, shouldn't it be part of the Foods section? Or it is not a type of food at all? Evanalmighty 07:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, looks like I wasn't really that observant. It was found in the See More section. Evanalmighty 07:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) What about Pizza4 ? http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140417141111/onepiece/fr/images/5/5a/Pizza4.png --'{ John Trololo }' 18:39, May 2, 2014 (UTC) That pizza is part of a fantasy as a joke, so it's hard to say for certain if it's real. 19:15, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Tatabasco Considering that Tatabasco is a plant that isn't supposed to be eaten, shouldn't it have it's own page and be tagged by Plants and Fungi? (Shadoguardian (talk) 02:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC)) No. They called it Tatababasco sauce, meaning it does have culinary purposes, even though they're not immediately apparent. 02:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Some suggestions Chapter 213, Arabasta A typical dish named "Konafa" is briefly mentioned Chapter 239, Skypeia A typical dish named "Sky Lobster" is mentioned by Pagaya -- 13:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC)CS Split the page Should we split the page into "Foods" and "Beverages"? It's quite long as of now... 08:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that would be wise. 16:50, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Could we keep it as one page, but split it into two subpages like on the SH histories? A Food page and a Beverages/Drinks (we need to decide on one because this page hasn't) page? 16:55, February 22, 2016 (UTC) That might be a good idea, at least for the food subpage. Not sure if we need one for beverages. 03:05, March 15, 2016 (UTC) There seems to be enough beverages to suffice a subpage of its own. 05:51, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's kind of on the cusp for me. Seems like it would result in a short article. But I'm not opposed to making a beverage subpage. Whatever gets the work done is fine by me. 05:55, March 15, 2016 (UTC) We could split it into subs and rename the main something like "Provisions" or "Nutrition." 06:45, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Tatabasbasco was neither a provision nor nutrition. It was more like a weaponized "poison" (food nevertheless). 07:29, March 15, 2016 (UTC) So should we split the page? 23:13, April 28, 2016 (UTC) I say split into subs. The page is too long in its current state. 22:06, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Split into subs. Foods and Foods/Beverages. 21:38, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, but just keep the entirety named Food and Beverages, no reason to change that 21:54, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's true. 21:55, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's start the work. 15:20, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Done. 15:59, August 3, 2016 (UTC) NAMU HAMU MELON! *cue 1 piece funny noise* NAMU HAMU MELON!!!! 'Why is there no namu hamu melon section?!?! Namu hamu melon was the food sanji ate that luffy wanted when the konomi island villagers were celebrating the arlong pirates epic downfall & then luffy searched around for it until he happened upon bellmere-san's grave where he saw genzou & was like "NAMU HAMU MELON!" & it was hilarious lol then when the strawhats were on the going merry about to leave the next day luffy was all like "oi sanji! i never did find any of that namu hamu melon!" xD it was one of the earliest food items ever alluded to in the series & its not on here! =( from what i understand it is a dish made from ham & melon slices very popular in the east blue just fyi :3 Supergiantrobot (talk) 09:51, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Then add it. 17:29, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Random Curry Okay, I am getting that "Random Curry" is not considered an eligible food to be placed in this article. It's food, no matter how screwed up it turned out to be, and even if Luffy only made it once, it existed at one point, so it should be counted as food as a whole. Please tell me why we shouldn't include it here, if people think otherwise. 00:29, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Seems reasonable to me. 00:33, March 19, 2017 (UTC) It '''''is in the article, right between Ramen & Rice Crackers. But it was listed again after Tatababasco, so Vivi297733 & I removed the REPEAT. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 01:45, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay, my bad. Sorry I didn't pay attention to the list. 01:59, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Simsim Cream The simsim cream is part of the attack cuisine, it might not be one of the secret recipe, but Sanji states that "he will show his real attack cooking" in chapter 880. The product of his "real attack cooking" was the simsim cream. I agree. 10:31, January 26, 2018 (UTC)